5 Words
by Isabella Jame Swan Cullen
Summary: Short stories that are made by 5 prompt words given to me by my friend. Sounds bad, but give it a shot. Based on my mood. T for now may go to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**This was given to me in Maths by my friend on request.**** I love you for it. It is 5 prompt words and I have to write a story on anything off them. So I did. And I really liked it and since I have been terrible with updates lately due to school, I thought I would post this just to show you loyal people that I still love you all! The words were: Depression. Fear. Wings. Colours. Records**.** Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>It wasn't his fault that I had slipped into this depression. He told me that eventually he would hurt me. Not by choice. He told me to fear him. But how could you fear something so beautiful? How could you fear an angel? Because that's what he was to me. An angel. And wasn't an angel seen as a beautiful presence? A thing that no one could fear? Seen in everyone's eyes as something with wings that brought peace? And that was exactly what he did. He brought me peace. And when he ran, nit felt as if he was flying. Using wings like an angel. Not touching the ground. But now he has left me. Put me in this state. Made my world feel like all I can see is black and white. Because he was my colour. He was the only thing in my life that I saw. He brought all the colours into my life. So when he left, so did the colour. So I was left walking around like a zombie. I'm sure my father was putting this on a record. A record of all the times Edward had hurt me. Evidence. So he could pull it out and use it in his case. I'm sure Charlie had hired a PI to investigate Edward's past. I wonder what those records would say. That he died in 1918…That…<em>stop Bella. You're causing yourself more pain. <em>Thinking of him hurt. Sent me back to my depressive state. Which would eventually push Charlie over the edge and cause him to send me back to Renee. Then all my memories of Ed-him would be gone. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think? Review if you wanna!<strong>

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another 5 word prompt thingy. Same deal as the other one. Except she gave it to me at the end of Bio. I love you so so much Jess! You are the best! I hope you have fun on your overseas trip, while I will be stuck here all alone. Without you to cure my boredom! Lol! Jokes! But take lots of photos and send me a postcard. **

**The words were: Wind, blue, water, grace and bubbles.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was cold, but I didn't care. The wind was blowing hard against me, but I didn't care. I was probably sitting in the worst spot, by the waters edge, but I didn't care. Victoria didn't scare me anymore. The only thing I feared had happened. Edward had left me. Alone. He thought he was protecting me, but he wasn't. He was hurting me. Creating a whole in my heart that would never be filled. I loved him so much. I only wanted him. Because of him I had to throw out all my blue clothes. They reminded me of him too much. Blue was his favorite colour on me after all. He was never going to walk through my door again. Never grace me with his beautiful presence again. Because he didn't love me anymore. He said it. <em>" I don't want you anymore"<em>. Those words were etched into my head. Those words meant he wouldn't care if I died. He was the only thing that made me happy. Happy like little kids playing with bubbles. Happy like the first time he told me he loved me. I would never be happy like that because he didn't love me. And why would he? I was a stupid human. He had 90 years without me. 90 years to fall in love. To find his soul mate. He must have just been playing with me. He could never love a human.

I stared out at the water. Not feeling anything. Not seeing anything. The only thing I cared for had disappeared. He was never coming back. Victoria could come. She would be doing a favour if she killed me. I couldn't care less.

"COME AND GET ME VICTORIA!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of this one? Review to let me know.<strong>

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:** **So many people have been reviewing and telling me that I should write again. So I think I am going to take everyone's advice. I will be deleting all my stories and re-posting the ones I feel I can continue to get back in the feel of writing and updating. So hopefully I still have some followers out there. If I do, please look out for my re-updated versions and let me know. If I get 5 reviews after the first chapter, I will continue. If not the story will be deleted permanently. I am going to leave the stories I am not continuing with up, but change all the statuses to Complete. If people review asking for it to be opened again, then I will think about it.  
><strong>


End file.
